The present application claims the benefit of and priority to a pending provisional patent application entitled “Dual Phase Power Converter Package and Integration,” Ser. No. 61/616,949 filed on Mar. 28, 2012. The disclosure in that pending provisional application is hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application.
As electronic devices decrease in size, internal electrical circuit packages are, likewise, required to decrease in size as well as offer increased current density and current capacity. In addition, many electronic devices require multiple internal power supply voltages. However, conventional power supply designs, such as conventional buck converters, typically include a half-bridge circuit controlled by a dedicated control IC. Thus, multiple internal power supplies typically require multiple half-bridge circuits, each controlled by a respective control IC. However, conventional power supply packages including a single half-bridge circuit and a dedicated control IC require a physical layout considerably larger than either the half-bridge circuit or dedicated control IC alone. Consequently, utilizing multiple conventional power supply packages can be very space-inefficient, while also having undesirably low current and power densities as well as requiring a larger physical layout within the electronic device.